A process plant is typically a complex, multifaceted entity, such as a structured organization of physical elements operated for economic and other criteria that are often industry-specific. A process plant often has a number of different stakeholders who can affect its operation and/or who are affected by its operation. Critical to the operation of many process plants today is a process control system, which ensures that appropriate parameters are measured and actions taken, plant personnel are kept informed, abnormal situations are identified and addressed, and business processes are integrated. Automation and control systems are employed in diverse applications, such as refining and petrochemical plants, petroleum and natural gas supply chains, pulp and paper manufacturing, electrical power generation, chemical production, food production, wastewater treatment, discrete product manufacturing, cable-laying ships, tunnel ventilation control, and mining operations.
A process control system typically includes a process controller in communication with field devices such as process sensors, process actuators, and user interfaces. The process controller may receive measured values of process variables from the process sensors and may control positions of process actuators to maintain the process variables within desired ranges. Various communication techniques between a process controller and its nodes have been developed. As new communication mechanisms are developed, process controllers may be upgraded to support these new communication mechanisms.
However, field devices utilizing new communication mechanisms are often not added to existing process control systems because of the cost of upgrading a process controller to support the new communication mechanisms. Furthermore, upgrading a process controller may require shutting down operation of an entire process plant while upgrades are made.